


Hair Care

by Retasudesu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retasudesu/pseuds/Retasudesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Satoshi, let me wash your hair."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Care

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Kirin CM.  
> Unbetaed.

“Satoshi, let me wash your hair.”

The older man simply looked at him while Jun fidgeted under his stare; he had hoped that Ohno’d accept the offer without asking, but Ohno had this thoughtful look on his face, and then he tilted his head as he asked, “Why?”

“Because your hair needs the proper treatment.” Jun answered, which wasn’t entirely a lie – Ohno’s hair was looking all stiff, probably because of the unhealthy amount of sprays or gels they were using on him to style his hair, and it wasn’t as silky as how it was before, much to Jun’s dismay. “Do you want it or not?” Jun asked again, getting a bit defensive because Ohno was still staring at him judgmentally – or perhaps it was only in his head, but still.

“Sure.” Ohno answered, finally, as he took his towel and sauntered towards the bathroom, Jun trailing behind him. “I love having someone else washing my hair after all.”

Jun stopped himself on making a remark, and he just hummed instead, not really paying attention to Ohno as they both entered the bathroom and stripped off their clothes; Jun folding his before throwing it into the basket while Ohno just throwing the bundle of his clothes in, making Jun clicked his tongue as he was lagged behind to fold Ohno’s clothes. Ohno quietly laughed at him, and he simply turned on the shower, rinsing his body before he dipped himself into the hot water that Jun has prepared. Jun himself was busy preparing the small stool to be put beside the tub, as well as taking lots of his hair products along with him. Ohno cutely scrunched his nose at the amount of hair care products Jun was lining up on the floor, but he said nothing, thankfully. He simply moved closer to Jun as he sat on the stool, and then he rested his head against the edge of the tub, face facing the ceiling as he presented his hair for Jun to wash. “There you go.”

Jun tried to comb the hair with his fingers, but it got stuck immediately as he put his fingers in, and Ohno let out a little yelp at that, water splashing as he tried to move his head away. “Sorry.” Jun mumbled as he patted Ohno’s head apologetically. “I didn’t expect it to be this _stiff_.”

“Not my fault.” Ohno grumbled as he pulled his legs to his chest and hugged it. “They insisted to use that many gels and sprays.”

“It’s because you insist on styling your hair that way.” Jun retorted, though his voice didn’t have any malice in them – it even came across as almost playful. He reached for the shower and turned it on, setting it to be warm, before then he finally rinsed Ohno’s hair. The older man let out a small, content sigh as his body relaxed, head lolling back further to make Jun’s task easier.

“Doesn’t it make me manly?” Ohno half-mumbled.

“I don’t see how that hairstyle would help on making you manlier. I mean, you are a man.”  Jun replied as he watched the hair finally yield to the warm water. “I like it better when you have bangs.”

“But it makes me cute.”

“I like you cute.”

“I don’t want to be cute.”

“Too bad, but you are.” Jun tried to run his fingers through the hair again, and finally, _finally_ , his fingers didn’t get stuck. “Now shut up and just let me take care of you.”

Ohno let out another sigh, but he finally went silent as Jun made sure that his hair was completely wet and all the chemicals product in his hair was washed away. Once he was sure, he put the shower on the tub and he squirted the shampoo into his hand, rubbing his hands together before he finally went to shampoo Ohno’s hair.

Another content sigh.

Jun let himself smiled a bit as Ohno leaned towards his touch; he made sure to wash his hair throughoutly and slowly, like how it was usually done in the salon, and when Ohno was least expecting it, he started massaging his head.

“Ah, wait!” Ohno eyes went opened, brown eyes staring at Jun as he squirmed, while Jun didn’t even make an attempt to hide his grin. “I – it’s too –“

“Sssh.” Jun shushed him gently. “Just enjoy it, okay?”

Jun watched how Ohno’s adam apple bobbed up and down as he finally nodded, before he closed his eyes again – more like crunching it though, if he was to be honest. Jun continued on massaging his head, fingers moved skillfully against Ohno’s scalp, and he watched with satisfaction as Ohno squirmed around, the water splashing with his every move. He always knew that Ohno loved to be touched on the head, and he was particularly weak at being massaged, so why not both? It was rather satisfying to see Ohno half trying to get away and half trying to enjoy; also, it was rather satisfying to know that probably the reason why Ohno turned so red like this, other than the warm water and the gentle touches on his head, was because he was a bit turned on.

Which further proved when his lips finally slack opened and a small moan came out.

Jun cherished the scene that unfolded before his eyes; the way Ohno’s wet lips slightly opened, the sound of his soft moans, the reddened cheeks, the way he leaned unconsciously towards Jun’s touches – he remembered seeing the same look on television before; it wasn’t as intense, sure, but Ohno got the same blissful look on his face when he was filming a commercial in which someone else was washing his hair. Jun nearly choked when he saw the finished product, to be honest; his protective instinct kicked in, unwilling to let anyone else seeing that blissful look on Ohno’s face.

But he’d be lying if watching the CM didn’t turn him on, because, god, _that look on his face_.

So having Ohno wrapped around his fingers like this right now made him satisfied to no end; he got to watch Ohno with the same blissful look on his face and _more_ , after all.

Leaning down, Jun let his lips wander to Ohno’s forehead, down to his nose, and then he hovered above his lips – Ohno’s breath hitched, and he said, “Jun –“

Jun silenced him with a hard kiss on his lips, soapy hands reaching up to cup Ohno’s jaw as their lips locked into place. Ohno’s hand reached up and entangled itself on Jun’s hair as their lips moved against each other sinfully, tongues tasting each other’s taste, soft sighs being lost inside each other’s mouth. Jun bit down on Ohno’s lower lips gently, sucking on it while listening to Ohno’s quiet moans before he finally pulled away, a smirk of triumph marring his face. Ohno looked back at him with glazed eyes, his lips overly pink and glistened and he looked like he was going to pass out right then, before he finally breathed out, “What in the world –“

“The CM.” Jun mumbled, fingers tracing Ohno’s cheeks softly, leaving a trail of soap on the rather tanned skin. “It turned me on so bad.”

Ohno’s eyebrows were knitted for a moment, before then his mouth turned into a big “O”. “Kirin? The one where I got my hair cut?”

“Yes, that one.” Jun admitted. “Watching that CM turned me on so much – I mean, your face –“

“I actually think that I look high on that CM.” Ohno commented as he closed his eyes, still with furrowed eyebrows. “I can’t believe it turned you on.”

“Are you kidding me? You look so beautiful and sexy and tempting, and I almost run to the director and tell them to take the whole thing down.”

Ohno laughed at that, and he shook his head. “You’re so stupid.”

“I am.” Jun replied as his hands slid back to Ohno’s hair, this time not massaging but simply washing the hair for real, and then he reached out for the shower again to rinse it. “But well, I decided that the world can enjoy that sexy look of yours via television...” He said nonchalantly as he rinsed Ohno’s hair. “As long as I’m the only person that can actually enjoy that look of yours up close like this.”

Ohno simply let out a sigh as his head lolled to the side. “Shut up and finish it already.”

Jun raised his eyebrows. “Did you just order me –“

“So we can continue.” Ohno finished firmly. He stared at Jun with half-lidded eyes, and he smirked, though it came off rather bashful and shy. “Don’t you want to see more…?”

Jun didn’t even need to be told twice; he simply made sure that Ohno’s hair was clean enough before pulling him up from the bathtub and dragging him to the bedroom, tumbling all the way because they couldn’t keep their hands and lips to themselves. It bothered him a bit that he didn’t get to even apply conditioner to Ohno’s hair though – and the vitamins too! Ohno’s hair needed it to stay healthy!

At least, that was the reason that Jun would come up with next time.


End file.
